


Flashback

by angelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, pilot, sam and jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/pseuds/angelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam still remembers Jess, clear as day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little flash fic I wrote before bed. Please enjoy!

Sam couldn't quite grasp the fact she was gone. The first day with Dean, after the fire, he'd fallen asleep in the car. He'd awoken, expecting to be in bed, Jess wrapped in his arms, or maybe in class if worse came to worse. But everything had changed. That sudden rush of guilt and pain and grief washed over him and he had begun to cry right then, not acknowledging Dean. He'd felt embarrassed at first, but then remembered all the times he'd seen tears fall from Dean's eyes. 

Those were hard to count.

The pain numbed bit by bit every day, but still sometimes he would close his eyes and see her there, her body so vulnerable, so open, with nothing but fear inside. Even years after, the flashbacks would strike him. Not on anniversaries or birthdays, but completely randomly. He'd see something or smell something or maybe eat french toast that tasted almost like hers and it would all be over. 

Dean noticed too, when a woman who stunk of a Chanel perfume talked to them about the ghost she'd seen, or when they walked into a bookstore and The Catcher In The Rye was on display. Sam's face would sink in, his head fall just a bit, and his words didn't come out as smooth as they had done before. 

Happier times came, and he smiled more than he cried. Although, those days when little reminders would pop up still hurt. There was no forgetting, that was for sure. Only time to fight for her.


End file.
